The present invention relates to a guide sleeve for a rod or shaft which can be moved relative and parallel to the rod or shaft axis, comprising an outer ring and a guide ring of plastic inserted therein, the outer ring and the guide ring being fastened to each other.
Such guide sleeves are generally known and are used for instance for supporting piston rods. One of the problems extent in the use of guide sleeves concerns the connection between the outer ring and guide ring. If the guide ring consists of a plastic which has particularly good sliding properties, such as PTFE, then it is generally difficult to achieve a reliable and stable connection of the guide ring to the outer ring for long periods of use. This is disadvantageous from the standpoint of manufacture and economy.
There remains a need for the further development of a guide sleeve of the type indicated above in such a manner that a reliable connection between the outer ring and the guide ring is assured for long periods of use, while permitting its manufacture in a simple and cost-effective manner.